plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurian
Endurian is the third plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Endurian is a defensive plant that damages zombies when they are close. It can attack any zombie rapidly in the tile it is planted. It does one normal damage shot every three times it spikes up. However, the does not register the damage dealt until it has spiked up the third time. It was first revealed in the Lost City Part 1 trailer, and then gameplay of it was shown in the Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Normal RECHARGE: Mediocre Endurians are defensive plants that deal damage to zombies attacking it. "When other plants talk about me, they say I'm too gruff. They say I'm difficult to approach, that I'm afraid to let others get too close to me. Also, I smell terrible," said Endurian. But deep down inside, he knows that he's so much more than that. He's also short-tempered. Strategies Endurian is fairly unreliable by itself, so Spikeweed, Spikerock and Lava Guava´s lava tile are all great options to increase the effectiveness of this plant. Endurian can be used to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. In Wild West, Endurian can be used against Prospector Zombie, as it provides a good defense for the first column. Additionally, Endurians can be paired with Tall-nuts by placing Endurians in front of Tall-nuts to fend Zombie Bulls off. This will force them to throw their Zombie Bull Riders only for them to die due to being stuck between the two plants. It is also a very useful defensive plant to use in all Endless Zones. Planting Endurians in the third column from the left is an effective way of stalling Imps thrown by Gargantuars while damaging them at the same time. Like any defensive plant, Endurian can recover its health using Wall-nut First Aid, but even just one Shovel Boost makes this action meaningless. When fighting Gargantuars themselves, slowing plants like Winter Melon or even Sap-fling should be used. While Endurian is attacking zombies, planting another defensive plant directly in front of it will make the zombies eat the plant for a long time while still being attacked by Endurian. Planting an Endurian in front of an attacking Endurian can make the zombies take twice the damage. Spikerock is also a good choice to be paired with Endurian so that the amount of damage inflicted to zombies will be greater, especially when they come in hordes. However, this pair is not to be used if encountering Gargantuars. A boosted Endurian is also a big help provided that the toughness and the damage dealt is increased substantially (matching the health of a Wall-nut and the damage of a Spikerock). Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Endurian gains armor with harder spikes. The armor gives it more health and allows it to do more damage. Gallery EndurianHD.png|HD Endurian. EndurianAlmanac1 (1).png|Almanac entry part 1. EndurianAlmanac1 (2).png|Almanac entry part 2. Endurian's seed packet.png|Seed packet. Endurian seed packet.png|Endurian's seed packet without sun tag. Enduriansp.png|Boosted seed packet. Endurian Card.png|Endless Zone card. Endurian first deg.png|Endurian's first degrade. Endurian second deg.png|Endurian's second degrade. EndurianDegrade.png|Endurian's third degrade. Endurian SPIKES ATTACK.png|A Parasol Zombie eating an Endurian. Endurian PF.png|Plant Food. EndurianPFArmoreDegrade.png|Endurian's Plant Food armor's first degrade. Screenshot_2015-05-30-20-25-07-1.png|Endurian's Plant Food armor's second degrade. Endurian on Gold Tile.png|Endurian on Gold Tile. Shovel up an Endurian.png|An Endurian being shoveled by an Excavator Zombie. Endurian Unlocked.png|Endurian unlocked. Endurian on Map.png|Endurian on the map. Endurianzen.png|A boosted Endurian in the Zen Garden. Getting Endurian Costume.jpg|Getting its costume. Trivia *Endurian is a portmanteau of "endure" and "durian." *Endurian, Chard Guard, Infi-nut, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. *Endurian is extremely similar to Durian, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online which is also defensive and damages zombies. **Coincidentally, they are both durian plants, so it is possible that the latter plant influenced the creation of Endurian. *A normal Endurian has a health of an Infi-nut and deals the same damage as Spikeweed, but when given Plant Food, it will have the health of a Wall-nut and can deal the same damage as Spikerock. *Endurian, its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies Online, Red Stinger, Pea-nut, and Vigorous Broccoli are the only plants that have both offensive and defensive abilities. **However, Endurian is the only one that can damage multiple zombies at once. *Its costume bears a faint resemblance to the Football Zombie. *Endurian, Wall-nut and Pea-nut are the only plants with three degrades. *Endurian, Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, and Pea-nut are the only defensive plants whose Plant Food effects are centered around gaining armor or extra defense. *In its second and third degrade, you can see large seeds inside of Endurian that resemble seeds of real-life durians. *The attack seen in the trailer is actually its watering animation in the Zen Garden. *Endurian, Chard Guard, Sweet Potato, and White Radish are the only defensive plants that do not have the suffix "-nut" in their name. *Endurian is the third durian in the whole series, with the other ones being Durian from Plants vs. Zombies Online and Durian from Plants vs. Zombies All-Stars. *The sound it makes when it attacks are similar to Power Snow when used. *Its Almanac entry references the fact that durians smell unpleasantly in real life. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Lost City Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants